ALL OUT ANIME SLUMBER PARTY
by Wings of blood
Summary: All of the best anime character's are coming over for a slumber party!! there wil be Bishies, suhar, and plots for world domination! And to wrap it all up we will be bouncing off the walls in a sugar-induced FRENZY!!!!! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Bri: YAY!!! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!  
  
Yusuke: AHH!!! IT'S THE APOCOLIPSE!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!  
  
Bri: Nope, just a SLUMBER PARTY!!  
  
Yusuke: STILL RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! Isn't that a bit tired?  
  
Bri: I know, but who can resist???  
  
Yusuke: Well actually . . .  
  
Bri: Here is the list of what I own: -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Bri: Thrilling, I know. Now, ONTO THE FICTION!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Chapter 1: Lots of anime characters, in one house? At the same time? For a whole night? Oh gawd save us all!  
  
Bri: *daydreaming about stuffz* I've got an idea! ^_^  
  
Bek: Oh, you've finally got the plans for the doomsday device?  
  
Bri: No, well yes; but that's not the point. Let's have an all out Anime slumber Party!!!!  
  
Chelsea: You know, that might be a bad idea.  
  
Bri: what do you know?? Stupid cat.  
  
Chelsea: I heard that!  
  
Nicole: Who to invite, who to invite??  
  
Bri: The InuYasha cast of course!  
  
Bek: oh, and the YYH cast to! Kurama. *Starts daydreaming* HOT FOX!  
  
Chelsea: Hamtaro!  
  
Bri, Nicole: NO WAY!!!  
  
Bek: Kurama.  
  
Nicole: Trigun! No party is a party with out Vash!!!  
  
Chelsea: uh, DIGIMON!!!  
  
Bri: that show is tired.  
  
Bek: Kurama. @_@  
  
Nicole: *thinks* Rouroni Kenshin!!  
  
Bri; I think that'll be enough! Nicole, you make the phone calls; Bek, you, Bek?! BEK!!  
  
Bek: Kurama.  
  
Bri: okay then.  
  
Katie: I'll do her job! ^_^  
  
All (except Bek): AHH!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!?!  
  
Katie: *shrugs*  
  
Bek: Kurama.  
  
Bri: okay, Katie, you go and make sure they come. And Chelsea, you go get the snacks! I'll pack the bags.  
  
-Nicole's area, thinger, whatever-  
  
Nicole: *calls Kagome* Hi kagome. Yeah, were having a slumber party and we need you to bring ALL of your friends. EXCEPT Kikyo.  
  
Kagome: okay.  
  
Both:*hang up*  
  
~~~~~~~~~This continues until she's done~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Katie's area thingie, whatchamacallit_  
  
Katie: *stalking InuYahsa cast* stalking YYH cast *stalking *Trigun cast* *stalking RK cast*  
  
-Chelsea's place, thing, dohicky-  
  
Chelsea: *at store* let's see, Candy, popcorn, sugar, ice cream, chips, pizza, cake, more sugar, and Soda. *pays for stuff* *leaves*  
  
-Back at Bri's house-  
  
Bri; Bek, help me put up these tables! BEK! BEK!!!  
  
Bek: Kurama.  
  
Bri: Gawd your hopeless. I forgot to pack the bags!! *Starts packing her bag* Flamethrower, hammer, chainsaw, sugar, emergency sugar, comfort sugar, extra sugar, Hiei plushie, knights sword, double hilted sword, battle axe, Katana, tetsiega, tetsinga, Emergency prayer beads, brush, doomsday device, World domination out line, wooden sword, Grow your own demon at home kit, spirit egg, Jin plushie, Pocky, Anime Insider, Shounen Jump, tooth brush, sleeping bag, and my favorite pencil. ^_^ I'm done.  
  
Bek: Kurama. Kurama. HOT FOX. Kurama.  
  
Bri: ^_^;;; That's Bek alright. I've got an idea! Welcome in Kurama.  
  
Bek: KURAMA!?!?! WHERE!? WHERE IS KURAMA!?!? MUST TALK TO KURAMA!?! MUST HUG KURAMA!! Kurama????  
  
Bri: *laughing*  
  
Bek: that is cruel and unusual.  
  
Nicole, Chelsea, and Katie: *walk in*  
  
Bri: when are they getting here???  
  
Katie: In the next chapter ^_^!  
  
Nicole: You are a strange one, you are.  
  
Bri: THAT'S MY SAYING!!!  
  
_()*%$@^*())(*&^%$#12345(*&^%$#@-------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ End chapter 1  
  
Hope you like it ^_^! Please review. 


	2. ARRIVALS!

WHOO HOO! CHP 2!!! Alright!!! You (the reader) have been asking/telling me to put other shows in here are the shows I was going to put in but didn't:  
  
DBZ: Not only do I not pay attention to names, but also I have a tendency to always miss it because I have to tutor my neighbor. I was going to, but I am not because I am also not good with their personalities yet.  
  
Hamtaro: I don't have anything against the show but I would prefer not to put talking hamsters in my fiction. Plus, there is a chance that they would get stepped on during the madness.  
  
Zoids: this was mentioned when my friends and I started the idea. But in the end we decided to eliminate it for I do not have enough room, AND we couldn't decide on which season to use.  
  
Digimon: I am a TRUE fan of the show, but somehow it just disappeared. And it has been so long since I've seen the show, I can only remember bits and pieces. But I can't remember a SINGLE thing from the second season.  
  
And here are my responses:  
  
Anime-angel- Yes, I have known that for quit a while now.  
  
Portal-girl- Since you gave me the laser AND the cake in my other story, I have decided to let you come in on the later chapter! E-mail me, 'Kay?  
  
THAT'S ALL! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Chp2: arrivals!  
  
Bri: *is tired of waiting* I'm tired of waiting! (A/n: see?)  
  
Bek: *back in daydream mode* Kurama. Kurama. Kurama.  
  
Chelsea: Well, I will go and get plenty of sugar filled snacks!  
  
Nicole: Bring me some Popcorn, Slave Monkey!  
  
Chelsea: I AM NOT A SLAVE MONKEY, YOU STUPID FIRE DEMON!!  
  
Nicole: SHUT UP AND GET ME POPCORN LIKE A GOOD IDIOT CAT!!!  
  
Chelsea: THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO THE STRONGEST CAT DEMON!!  
  
Nicole: WELL THE WEAKEST FIRE DEMON COULD BEAT YOU!!!  
  
Bek: Kurama.  
  
Chelsea and Nicole: SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT!!  
  
Bri: -_-;;;  
  
Doorbell: Ding-dong. Ding-dong.  
  
Bri: Uh . . . I'll go get that. *Cautiously walks away from the two inflamed Demons* *opens door* Hello come on in.  
  
YYH cast: *walks into the living room where Chelsea and Nicole are still fighting*  
  
Bek: *notices YYH cast* KURAMA!! HI!! Hey . . . Where's Kurama??  
  
Botan: Oh he's still running away from the mob of rabid fan-girls.  
  
I an alleyway-  
  
Kurama: *cornered*  
  
Random Fan-girl: We've got you know! *Holds up collar and leash*  
  
Kurama: *points behind fan-girls* Hey look! It's me without any clothes on!  
  
All of the fan-girls: *turn around with hearts in their eyes* WHERE?!?!  
  
Kurama: *runs like the Devil is at his heels*  
  
-Back at Bri's house-  
  
Bri: I'm sure he's fine.  
  
Bek: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT BRIANNA?!?! POOR KURAMA IS ALL ALONE IN A WORLD FILLED WITH RABID FAN-GIRLS THAT HAVE COLLARS AND LEASHES WITH THEM!!! *Runs out of house* I'LL SAVE YOU KURAMA!!  
  
Nicole and Chelsea: *stop fighting and watch Bek disappear in the night* -_- ;;;  
  
Brianna: *got knocked down by a charging Bek* @__@ oooh, look at the pretty colors.  
  
Nicole: SNAP OUT OF IT!!  
  
Brianna: Right.  
  
Doorbell: Ding-dong. Dig-dong.  
  
Chelsea: YAY!! MORE ANIME PEOPLES!!!  
  
Nicole: I'll get it. *opens door*  
  
Kagome: Hello!  
  
Nicole: *sees Miroku* Ohhh. Miroku!! WILL YOU STAY WITH ME FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER . . .?  
  
-a few hours and a lot of "AND EVER"s later-  
  
Nicole: AND EVER?? Miroku??  
  
Miroku: *sleeping*  
  
Every one else: *sleeping*  
  
Katie: *snoring REALLY loud and talking in her sleep* No grandma, the cheese told me to do it . . . It's not the moose's fault . . . I ate the referee . . .  
  
Bek: *walks in with Kurama on a leash* *really, REALLY loudly* HEY!!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPING??!?!!?!?! YOUR'E NOT SUPOSSED TO SLEEP DURING A SLUMBER PARTY!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Katie: *wakes up*  
  
Bri: PUDDING SKINS!!  
  
Every one besides Katie: o.0  
  
Katie: *still sleeping* Forest, monkey ninjas.  
  
Everyone else: *looks at Brianna*  
  
Brianna: *shrugs*  
  
Katie: *STILL sleeping* Half a pound of Clam-chuck! *starts sleep walking* Roast monkeys. Fruit shall be your down fall! Meet me at the Blue Jello Mountain at high tide.  
  
Kagome: uh. should we wake her up??  
  
Bri: nah. Let "Sleeping Beauty" rest; I'm getting the greatest blackmail stuff EVER!  
  
Katie: FISH MARKETS!! *Wakes up* *notices the peeps* Hi!  
  
Rebekah: *still has Kurama on a leash* Katie, you are really scaring me.  
  
Katie: ^_^  
  
Botan: *to Nicole* you told me your friend were sorta' weird, but this is lunicty.  
  
Nicole: Yes, I know.  
  
Yusuke: So, when are we going to get this party started?  
  
Bri: as soon as the other peoplez get here!  
  
Kurama: *sill on leash* Could you please let me go?  
  
Bek: Nope.  
  
Kurama: *mushroom sigh* another day, another crazed fan-girl holding me against my will.  
  
Doorbell: ding-dong. Ding-dong.  
  
Hiei: Please let it not be more people.  
  
Chelsea: to bad Hiei.  
  
Bri: *answers door*Hello welcome to my party. And yes Vash, there IS doughnuts. Come on in! ^_^  
  
Vash: Yay1 ^_^. (I did the dot 'cause of his cute little freckle thing ^_^)  
  
Wolfwood: so uh, where is everybody?  
  
Brianna: to be honest, I'm not really sure. They should be here by now. KATIE!  
  
Katie: *stuffing face with doughnuts, with Vash* kaeh? (Translation: yeah?)  
  
Brianna: are you sure you made sure EVERONE came??  
  
Katie: pepers. Fye gid a jood pob. ^_^ (translation: yupers(that's her word for "yes"), I did a good job!)  
  
Doorbell: Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
  
Brianna: HEY!! STICK TO YOUR LINES!!!  
  
Chelsea: OH! I WANNA GET IT!! *answers door*  
  
Big demon number 1: We are here to kill Urimeshi!  
  
Vash: *to Wolfwood* What weird bounty hunters, I hope they don't spot me.  
  
Chelsea: *still in a cheery voice* oh I'm sorry, He's at a party right now. So come back tomarrow, I'm sure you can kill him then. ^_^  
  
Yusuke: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???  
  
BDN2: out of the way! *pushes Chelsea aside*  
  
Chelsea: Hey! That's not a very good way to treat a lady! *beats down demons* There.^_^  
  
Door bell: Ding dong. Ding dong.  
  
Rk cast: *walks in*  
  
Nicole: *runs up to Kenshin* OHH!!! KENSHIN!!! WILL YOU STAY WITH ME OREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER . . . *rambles on*  
  
Brianna: I THINK he has the point Nicole!  
  
Nicole: You think?!?! When did this happen???  
  
Brianna: yesterday. ^_^  
  
Sanosuke: You said that there would be hot chicks here!  
  
Nicole: uhh. . .maybe? ^_^  
  
Brianna: Since almost everbody is here I thnk we can get some stuffz started. ^_^  
  
_------------------------- end chapter  
  
the next chp will be MORE guests, games and other stuffz.  
  
HEY!! READ THIS!!!  
  
If you want a HILARIOUS {!}, I MEAN HILAROUS video thingie e-mail me at Wingedwolf.com and I will send it to you. It is this thing were they sum up the whole series of DBZ . . . In two minutes. Here is a sample . . .  
  
Freza (spelling?): hahaha stupid humans you are all now buried. Now I will diestroy with my . . . . . . POWERFUL HANDS! *shots energy*  
  
In another scene  
  
Goku: Now frezza its just you and . . . YOU AND ME!! Haha that's right naha.  
  
_  
  
-  
  
I don't want to give out to much . . . but it is VERY FUNNY!! If you ask for it you will NOT be disappointed. 


	3. WOHAHAHA MORE ARRIVALS JUST CAUSE I SAID...

Brianna: Hi every bodyz!! I'm back with more pulse-pounding, Jaw-dropping action that is: "ALL OUT ANIME SLUMBER PARTY!"!!!  
  
Nicole: Well, the only REAL good part is that Kenshin is here.  
  
Katie: *pops out of nowhere* PLUS! There will be some more anime pplz and friends of Brianna's dropping in.  
  
Brianna: do you want to know how much you scare me?  
  
Katie: Yes I do! ^_^ --------------------------------------------------------------- chapter 2  
  
Bri: Let's play truth or dare.  
  
Majority of the pplz: YEAH!!  
  
Other pplz: BOO!  
  
Katie: CHEESE!!!  
  
Brianna: do you go to a shrink?  
  
Katie: since I was 3. ^_^  
  
Fluffy: hey, me too.  
  
Everybody but Katie: 0.0  
  
Fluffy: I mean, HAND OVER THE TETSIGA!!  
  
InuYasha: no  
  
Fluffy: okay then.  
  
Vash: *finds more doughnuts*  
  
Bri: LETS BEGIN!!!  
  
----- 3 hours later ----  
  
Every body was in some sort of extreme pain. Kuwabara was hanging from the ceiling, Fluffy got his haircut REALLY badly, InuYasha was forced to listen to boy bands, Sano was washing his mouth out, Nicole was twitching on the floor, Yusuke and some nasty looking bruises, Katie was traumatized and was mumbling about mimes, Vash had Kuroneko stuck to the back of his head, Hiei was dressed in white and yellow, Kenshin had some bad cuts and gashes, Kurama was weeping over Brianna's house plants that were killed, somehow Kirara was chased off by Brianna's gerbil and Nicole's hamster, Wolfwood had his cigarettes taken from him, Millie's hair was all befunkled and tangled, Kagome had an arrow going through her shoulder, Bek was, well, uhh . . . let's say a lot of pain and leave it at that, and Brianna was cringing on the couch.  
  
Brianna: well that was, er, fun.  
  
Vash: *running around trying to get Kuroneko off of his head*  
  
Brianna: but uh, next time, let's not make the point of the game to cause as much pain to others as possible.  
  
Mumbles of agreement.  
  
Katie: *shudders* mimes.  
  
Kenshin: mimes are evil, that they are.  
  
Hiei: would you stop talking like that you . . .  
  
Doorbell: ding-a-ling.  
  
Brianna: stupid doorbell.  
  
Yusuke: not more people.  
  
Nicole: I WANT KENSHIN CLONES!!  
  
Brianna: Riiiiiiiigggghht. Chelsea . . . Hey where'd Chelsea??  
  
--in alley way---  
  
Swindler dude: So what one do you want?  
  
Chelsea: that one. *hands over money*  
  
Swindler dude: *gives her a Sano plushie*  
  
Chlesea: *hugs plushie*  
  
--back at Brianna's house---  
  
Bek: *STILL has Kurama on a leash* ^_^ who is itz??  
  
Kyo (from Fruits basket): LET US IN, AND WE CAN TELL YOU!!!  
  
Brianna: *opens door* YAY!! KYO!! *hugs bishie*  
  
Kyo: *turns into a cat* my life sucks.  
  
Brianna: forgot about that part.  
  
Kuwabara: *on ceiling* ooohhh, talking kitty!  
  
Kyo: You stay the hell away from me! *Runs out of room and turns back and gets dressed and walks back in* You all stay the hell away from me. Especially you! *Points at Brianna*  
  
Brianna: T_T  
  
Chelsea: PLUSHIE!!!  
  
Nicole: *jumps about 3 feet in the air* GAHH!!!!  
  
Heather: *walks in* hi everybodyz. ^_^  
  
Brianna: you're late. _  
  
Heather: Yes, that is so, but I did get some POCKEY!!!  
  
Most of the peeps: POCKEY!!  
  
Katie: . . .  
  
Wolfwood: she quiet, I'm worried.  
  
Brianna and her friends, besides Katie: We've been worried  
  
Heather: . . . riiiiight  
  
-awkward silence-  
  
Jessica: Ehem!  
  
Brianna: . . . OH!! Right! "when did you get here?"  
  
Jessica: Tomorrow.  
  
Brianna: I feel like toturing the DBZ cast.  
  
InuYasha: who doesn't?  
  
Kuwabara: *slowly raises hand*  
  
Hiei: let's go kill the sailor moon freaks!  
  
Sango: yay!  
  
Yahiko; have you guys seen the DBZ in a nutshell?  
  
Heather: OMG THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!  
  
Brianna; we can torture them by showing it to them.  
  
Yusuke: naw, to much . . . uh . . . work.  
  
Fluffy: you all are stupid.  
  
InuYasha: you should talk, been-to-the-shrink-since-I-was-three-boy.  
  
Kurama: *still on leash* Everyone has their faults.  
  
Sano: That just means you go to a shrink too.  
  
Kurama: *still on leash* I am perfectly sane, thank you.  
  
Katie: I am perfectly NOT sane! ^_^  
  
Brianna: am I the only normal one here?  
  
Rebekah: yes you are! ^_^  
  
Jessica: No because I'm here.  
  
Heather: and me . . . No, wait . . . never mind.  
  
Rachel: *walks in from nowhere-ness* Hi hi! ^_^  
  
Kyo: would all of you weirdo people stop showing up already?!?  
  
Yuki: you shouldn't really be talking.  
  
Kyo: IS THAT A challenge RAT-BOY?!  
  
Yuki: Possibly, but you wouldn't know. Now would you?  
  
Kyo: WHY YOU LITTLE- *tries to beat up Yuki, but that just leads him to get the crap kicked out of him* Ow.  
  
And that's my cue to end the chapter. Please review! 


	4. PRANK CALLS!

YAY!!! MORE SLUMBER PATRY MADNNESS!! WHEEEEE!!!  
  
Disclaimer thingie: Uhh. I own 1 InuYasha game, so that makes ME the characters!! But other wise, I own nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Chapter 4: PRANK CALLS!!  
  
After Kyo gets the crap bet out of him by Yuki, our "hero" decided to start some prank calls.  
  
Kagome: AHH! VOICE FROM NOWHERE!! HIDE!!  
  
Brianna: No, that's just Sayo Wettuying Firaga Sousike Sestinia Neptune Kitsune Cabobbulatorist Informaltly Wakaawhoo Qutare Finfin Asshtonilo Tipee Barker the 2,814,092.37th. He's my dragon announcer.  
  
Every one else: *confuzzled*  
  
Brianna: PRANK CALLS!! *picks up phone* *Dials Tidus's number*  
  
Tidus; *answers phone* hello?  
  
Brianna: This is Sin; I will have my revenge!!  
  
Tidus; SIN?!? I DEFEATED YOU!!  
  
Brianna: Where are my nachos??  
  
Tidus: what?  
  
Brianna: NACHOS, BOY, NACHOS!!  
  
Tidus; you're not Sin.  
  
Brianna: Okay, you're right . . . This is Cloud.  
  
Tidus: Whoa! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER MEAT YOU! YOU ARE MY IDOL, DUDE!  
  
Brianna: Then run me some favors. 1. Revive Sin. 2. Get me some nachos. 3. Find my bookcase. And 4. get me all rights to Hiei, Kyo, and Sesshomaru.  
  
Tidus: why would you . . .?  
  
Brianna: NOW!!! *hangs up phone* that went nicely.  
  
Hiei: what did you say about . . .  
  
Brianna: MORE CALLS! *dials Zim's number*  
  
Zim: Hello, who is this.  
  
Brianna: *heavy breathing* Naaaaaachhoooooos.  
  
Gir: I LOVE NACHOS!!!  
  
Zim: who dares call the house of the mighty Zim??  
  
Brianna: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachooooooooooooooo.  
  
Gir: *lights head on fire* HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Zim: go away.  
  
Brianna: I am Bob!  
  
Zim: who?  
  
Gir; bob!  
  
Brianna: yes, this is I, Bob, the Almighty Binger of Bacon!!!!! I COMMAND YOU!  
  
Gir; yes I am.  
  
Brianna: NACHOS!!  
  
Zim: well listen here, bob, I. . .  
  
Brianna; *hangs up phone* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Nicole: Can I call Kenshin?  
  
Brianna: he is right there. * Points behind couch where Kenshin is hiding*  
  
Nicole: oooh . . . YAAAAYY! *Glomps Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: *mushroom sigh*  
  
Brianna: PRANK CALLS!!! *picks up phone and dials number*  
  
Cyborg 002: hello, I'm 002 look at my big nose.  
  
Brianna: I am cyborg 8,000,000.62  
  
Bek:*still has Kurama on leash* My brain is confrazzled!  
  
Hiei: stupid humans.  
  
Cyborg 002: MY NOSE IS HUGE!! *hangs up phone*  
  
Katie; well then. *blinks*  
  
Sango; can I call some one?  
  
Brianna: I don't know, can you?  
  
Chelsea: isn't it weird that Sango's name is Sango and Sano's name is Sano?  
  
Every one else: *takes few steps back*  
  
Katie: I have poets in my nose! They make beautiful music! (A/N: and if you want to know where that came from, e-mail me because the story is quite funny)  
  
Heather: I have frozen goats! They scare me! DUCKS GO QUACK, QUACK!! (A/N: don't even bother)  
  
Katie: I AM A HOTDOG FROM SPACE!! HEAR ME ROAR!! GURGLE, GURGLE!!  
  
Brianna: I am deeply confused.  
  
Kagome: You think it is some weird language?  
  
InuYasha: feh.  
  
Kyo: I hate every one here! I'm going to destroy the earth!  
  
Knives: been there, done that.  
  
Kyo: who cares?  
  
Kuwabara: *raises hand slowly*  
  
Hiei: LET'S HAVE A KILL ALL HUMANS!!!  
  
Fluffy: YAY!!! A MINDLESS, HUMAN KILLIN' RAMPAGE!!!  
  
Kauru: YAY!! KILL THE HUMANS!  
  
Demons and Knives: *glare at her*  
  
Kenshin: Killing is bad, that it is.  
  
Sango: AS A DEMON EXTERMINATOR, I WILL NOT TAKE THIS!!!  
  
Knives; Foolish human!! I AM NOT HUMAN NOR DEMON!! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!!  
  
Vash: *eating doughnuts*  
  
Meryl: shouldn't you be killing him now?  
  
Millie: yeah, Mr. Vash, He will kill every body.  
  
Vash: no, he'll just kill the humans. *Continues eating doughnuts* ^_^.  
  
Wolfwood: HEY! I'M HUAMN!!  
  
Brianna: And that's why you have to use guns that are on a cross Preacher- dude.  
  
Vash; *nods head*  
  
Chelsea: *eats doughnuts with Vash* ^_^  
  
Katie: PHONE BOOK! *also eats doughnuts* ^_^  
  
Brianna: my poor deluted friends.  
  
Bek; HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!  
  
Every one takes a few steps back  
  
Kurama: *tries to take a few steps back, but he is stopped by his leash* ow.  
  
Hiei: Ha. Kurama has a deluted fan-girl.  
  
Heather: So do you. *opens door where a LARGE crowd of fangirls are waiting*  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kurama: welcome to the world of insanity, Hiei.  
  
Bek: o.O . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sayo: how can Brianna's party get any stranger . . .?  
  
Bri: well uhh . . .  
  
Sayo: AS I was saying . . . How could Brianna's party get any worse? Will she stop spelling meet like meat? Why is Bek laughing? Why am I asking you clueless people? Find out next time on another strange and sugar-induced frenzy that is, "ALL OUT ANIME SLUMBER PARTY!!" 


End file.
